Pre – Christmas Plans
by a.kingsly
Summary: Guys are recalling the final of "the Hobbit" movies. They decide to choose some souvenirs from the movies for their girlfriends while Sheldon is worrying about the fact he is not ideal.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. New idea

University café. Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj are taking their places at the table.

"I looked at the calendar yesterday and realized Christmas is coming very soon!" noticed Raj, taking his seat.

"I call this time pre – Christmas. The time of discounts, bunches and horrible romantic movies. Who can actually love it?" said Sheldon in a unsatisfied tone.

"Time is running faster than ever!" added Raj without noticing Sheldon's words.

"Please, I begged you not to say so! Time can't run faster than ever! Speed of light is a physical constant – remember about it!"

"C'mon, Sheldon, don't be so… " started Leonard.

"… usual, right?" asked Howard. "I start to miss old Sheldon sometimes."

"But don't forget that time can be perceived in different way sometimes. If you send one of the twins to the space, twin-astronaut will look younger than his brother left on the Earth", said Leonard to Sheldon.

Raj turned to Howard.

"You are lucky, Howard."

"Thank you. And thank you for your silence about my travel to…"

"Well, I'm a little bit envious. One month on ISS – and you don't need any surgery and continue looking young and beautiful."

Sheldon pulled a face.

"Let's stop this discussion, please. Don't mention the space with all this rubbish in one sentence!"

Leonard gave a deep sigh and decided to start another hare until Sheldon became too capricious.

"Actually it is a very exciting time now. 'The Hobbit' first night is coming!"

"Right! We could go to the premiere together and take our girls with us!" Raj kept being optimistic.

"Or watch previous parts together! Bernadette has never watched any part yet!"

"Great. Let's also suggest a cosplay too", said Leonard in a sarcastic tone.

"I'd like to be Thranduil – his hair is amazing!" suggested Raj.

Howard couldn't leave it without a comment.

"Yeah, and he drives an elk. Emily would be really amazed!"

"You don't understand anything. Emily loves me as I am."

Sheldon woken up from his thoughts and continued the dialogue.

"Actually it's a great idea. Cosplay is too much, of course, but we could give our girlfriends some souvenirs from "Lord of the Rings" and "the Hobbit".

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Yeah, stuff from fantasy movie is all what they dream of!" said Leonard, looking at his friends.

"I've heard Penny, Amy and Bernadette are planning a girls' night tomorrow evening. We'll have a time to plan it all", continued Sheldon.

"Emily is leaving the city for weekend. I'll be free."

"Thank you for making a company for us", said Howard, rolling up his eyes. Raj couldn't stop taking about his girlfriend.

"What? I didn't say anything when you left us for dates with women."

"Real women or virtual ones?" asked Sheldon.

"Funny", said Howard. "So, we should decide now: are we planning the gifts or no?"

"Of course!" said Raj.

"Completely approve", Sheldon also liked it.

Leonard looked surprised.

"Wait, are you really accepting this idea?"

"Why not?" asked Raj.

"Yeah".

"I don't see anything bad in it. Anyway, it's not going to be the worse pre-Christmas time".

Leonard took a deep breath. "They've learned nothing in this life at all."


	2. Discussions

Part 2. Discussions

Amy, Penny and Bernadette were walking down the stairs. Amy was wearing a new blue dress brought for this night.

"Nice dress, Amy", said Bernadette trying to step down as fast as she can. Penny seemed to be bored. She had to slow down her steps.

"Did you decide to prolong your prom memories?' asked Penny.

"Not at all. Sheldon advised me to wear a blue dress today. According to the researches, blue is a color of calm and helps to avoid gastric ulcer".

"How romantic of him".

"I wonder what boys will do without us?" asked Amy trying to be careful. Her new dress was too long, perhaps.

"Trust me, they'll be okay".

"Howard told me they would watch couple of their space-fantasy movies, but I saw through him. I always know when he lies".

"How did you guess?" asked Penny.

"Oh, it is easy! He starts to raise his voice while talking. Still confuses me with his mum".

"How romantic of him!" repeated Penny.

"Sheldon never lies to me. He just can't", noticed Amy proud of her boyfriend.

"May be, you should read Sheldon's manual carefully", advised Penny. "I think Leonard has already written it after all the years of their friendship".

"So what are they planning?" asked Amy.

Bernadette smiled.

"He said they are planning a surprise for us. It must concern Christmas gifts".

"Why do you think so? It's a lot of time before Christmas".

"It's plenty enough for you because you don't plan presents at all", noticed Amy to Penny.

"I'm sure it's Christmas… And I'm not sure Howard can remember any other occasion for gifts", Bernadette tried to be honest.

"I hope it's going to be something amazing", said Amy.

Penny tried to be honest too.

"I don't care. But Leonard and Raj shouldn't buy the same things for us or I'll kill Emily. I hate her so much!"

Amy turned out to Bernadette, smiling.

"I believe they can actually kill each other when they meet. It'll be the best Christmas ever!"

Guys were preparing for dinner. Leonard was taking out the food from paper bag. Howard was looking at the laptop screen.

"Take it", Leonard gave the container to Sheldon.

"Thanks", Sheldon looked happy. "I love this evening so much!"

Too happy. Something was wrong.

"Amy is trying to take you out to the unplanned date, right?" asked Leonard.

"Right. You've got to the bottom of me. May be, I haven't learned to lie yet".

"Thanks God".

Howard looked at them.

"Guys, I've found a nice website containing all "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" souvenirs. We need just to choose presents for our ladies".

"Let's see what we can choose. Emily's present must be unique", said Raj coming closer. "Well, except another thousand copies of these souvenirs, of course".

"Do you still believe in this idea?" asked Leonard going to fridge to have some water.

"I can't understand why you disagree about this", said Howard. He continued to open website pages.

"We've finally met our girlfriends. Do you think its okay to scare them away?"

"Don't worry. Actually, you need these presents most of all", noticed his friend.

"Why?"

"It's easy. If you want to keep your engagement with Penny give her One Ring!"

"We're getting married!" answered Leonard getting angry. He was tired of all these jokes.

"Yeah, but if she has it your marriage can be destroyed only by the flames of Mount Doom. Just think of it".

Sheldon's face lit up.

"Oh, that's brilliant! You should choose the same ring for your ceremony. It'll be awesome. So sad we had to destroy our old Ring".

Howard turned the monitor to them.

"So, let's take a decision. What do you like?"

"I know what to give Amy", Sheldon decided to impress his friends by his choice. "It's gonna be Aragorn's sword, of course. It will prove useful to my sword collection".

"You had better give her Aragorn. Or Legolas".

"I don't think Amy like swords, Sheldon", said Leonard taking his place.

"They are starting their squabble again. I missed it", Raj whispered to Howard.

"Why? Well, I hate to give presents", continued Sheldon without noticing anything. "But when I do – I make an excellent choice".

"You are wrong".

Sheldon looked at Leonard, amazed by his words.

"Do you really believe I can make mistakes?"

"Of course, you can".

Sheldon dropped his fork.

"C'mon, you are an ordinary person, Sheldon. Well, except all of our selfishness and madness, you know".

"It seems like Leonard is too attached to previous Sheldon's version. He should update him till next level", answered Howard to Raj.

"Aha. He stopped seeing danger", he absolutely agreed with him. "Like a zebra standing near the lake with an alligator".

Sheldon shrugged.

"You are wrong. You are just envious, that's all. I'm always right, both in physics and usual life".

"Right. That's why you don't study string theory any more", Howard rolled up his eyes.

"We all make mistakes, Sheldon. Just deal with it".

"Oh, I don't think so".

"Agree, you can't admit you are wrong", said Leonard getting angry again. Sheldon was too noisy today. "Even Stephen Hocking made a mistake!"

"How dare are you!" Sheldon was totally shocked.

"But this is the fact! He affirmed that the information caught in the black hole is lost for the rest of the universe. But later he could admit that black holes don't have event horizon which means that information is not lost completely!"

"And he proved that time travelling is impossible! He broke the dream of my whole life!"

Disappointed Sheldon ran away to his room.

Guys went on to have dinner.

"He seems to be really upset", said Howard. "You overtried".

Leonard took a deep breath.

"Someone should come for him".

"Someone?! I won't get into this alligator's lake!" said Raj.

"I'll talk to him".

"All right. We hope you'll survive this".

Leonard came to Sheldon's room.

"He became too relaxed after the engagement", said Raj shaking his head.

"Yeah! It's crazy to mention Stephen Hoking's name in that way", answered Howard.


	3. Presents

Part 3 Presents

Leonard knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for the answer.

"Can I come in?"

"Why have you asked?" said Sheldon turning to him. "You have already entered. You'll never stop asking stupid questions".

Leonard took a deep breath. Just stay calm…

"Let's think you said "yes".

He sat down on the bed next to Sheldon.

"I couldn't imagine you would be so disappointed, buddy".

"It was obvious. Time travelling is the biggest dream of my life. Except Nobel prize, of course".

"Good choice".

"You're wrong. I can't make a good choice. I'm not ideal, remember it", noticed Sheldon in a caustic tone.

"Listen, I didn't mean it. You and Amy have different interests, and she can consider your present as useless".

"Useless? Aragorn's sworn can't be useless! You're kidding, Narsil is perfect. She'll be enchanted with it".

"It seems that I'm talking to the wall", Leonard muttered.

"So, let's finally make a choice and order the gifts", said Howard to guys.

"Why should we order them all together?" asked Sheldon.

"It's easy", answered Howard. "I'm Jewish; I always try to save on delivery".

"Clever", agreed Raj.

"Actually, it's better to have them delivered here. I can't take it home. Bernadette will find out".

Leonard glanced at him.

"So you aren't afraid that Penny can notice it, are you? What if I don't want to spoil my surprise too?"

"C'mon", remarked Sheldon, "she noticed your new shoes only after a month when she occasionally dropped her keys on the floor".

"Anyway, I won't give her Aragorn's sword", answered Leonard.

"I think she has nothing against Aragorn".

"Or Legolas, because the hobbit is not quite the one, you know".

"Look who's talking. You are the shortest in our company!" shouted Leonard.

"I'm going to give Bernie the key for dwarf's kingdom; it's very romantic, so you can whistle for it!"

Everyone was going to have dinner. Raj and Emily were getting late.

"Is this a very special date?" Bernadette asked Penny laying out the plates.

"Of course, it is".

"Well, I like it. It's much better than our last date with Sheldon", added Amy.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. To be honest, Sheldon decided to watch first Star trek inside his head while I had to spend all the time beside him".

Leonard made a gesture for silence.

"Ladies, please, pay attention. I'd like to explain why we have decided to meet together. The first night of "Hobbit" is coming…"

"To be correct, the first night of "Hobbit" third part is coming", pointed out Sheldon.

"Right, thank you Sheldon. So, the premiere is coming, Christmas is coming, and we decided to…"

"We decided to watch previous "Hobbit" parts together!"

"Thanks, your comments are very useful", interpolated Howard. He turned to Bernadette holding a little box in his hands. "We know how it's difficult for you to bear all our hobbies. We'd like to show how much we love and appreciate you, so this is for you".

He offered the box to his wife.

"What is that?" asked she opening the box.

"We wanted to present you some souvenirs from the movie", Leonard gave his present to Penny.

"It can sound great if we delete phrase "souvenirs from the movies", Penny smiled.

Bernadette took out Thorin's Key.

"Thorin's Key. It's the key for dwarf's kingdom. It's as huge as my love for you. I want it to be with you, like a key from my heart".

"Oh, Howie, it's so beautiful!"

Before she kissed him, Howard managed to say to Leonard: "I told you I would be the best".

Sheldon was giving his present to Amy while Leonard was paying attention to Penny. She took out Arwen's Evenstar.

"It belongs to Arwen, pendant which she gave to Aragorn as a reminder of their love".

"Right", commented Howard to Bernadette. "Woman gives her jewelry to the warrior. Good comparison".

"And I got Galadriel's crown!" cried Amy putting it on her head. "I'm a real queen and I can start my crown collection!"

"And I – continue my sword collection!" said Sheldon taking out Narsil, Aragorn's sword. "Who choose the best gift, ah?"

Raj and Emily entered the room.

"Sorry, we are late".

"Raj told me about the presents idea", continued Emily. "And gave me this!"

She showed Tauriel's pendant.

Amy and Bernadette froze on their spots.

"They are almost identical!" she whispered to the girls. "There are so similar! Almost the same!"

"Storm is coming", said Amy to Bernadette.

"I'm sure she knew everything! I hate her so much!"

Penny started to eat avoiding everyone's looks.

"May be, Sheldon should take his sword away from Penny".

Sheldon noticed their discussion and thought girls were discussing the upcoming movie.

"I'm excited too. Oh, this night is gonna be ideal!"


End file.
